


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [6]
Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Kitty sets off an avalanche trying to keep Mimmy from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Hello Kitty and Mimmy come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Kitty: Oh, my! Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Mimmy) We better be quiet, Mimmy, or we might cause an avalanche.

Mimmy: I'll try...

(After she says that, however, Mimmy's nose twitches as she is about to sneeze.)

Mimmy: Hah... Aaaaah... HAAAAAH--

(Before she can sneeze, however, Kitty covers her nose with a forefinger. Mimmy's sneeze disappears and she sighs with relief. Kitty smiles as well.)

Kitty: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Kitty: HAAAAAAAAAAAH-- CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Kitty and Mimmy move out of the way just in time. Kitty sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Kitty: Phew...

Mimmy: Bless you.

Kitty: (still rubbing her nose) Thank you, and sorry about that. That came right out of nowhere...


End file.
